Strange New York Encounters
by Aya8
Summary: Two years after Hogwarts, Ginny, in a Muggle subway, ponders over a strange encounter with Draco Malfoy. (Completed)


Title: Strange New York Encounters

Summary: Two years after Hogwarts, Ginny, in a Muggle subway, ponders over a strange encounter with Draco Malfoy. (Completed)

Rating: PG-13

_Strange New York Encounters_

Ginny walked through the crowded aisle of the subway train, her brain foggy with confusion. Had she really seen thee Draco Malfoy, in a Muggle subway station yesterday? Asking herself that was just like questioning whether or not she had orange, red hair-it was like saying she _wasn't_ a Weasley, which was ludicrous.

It was only her second time on a subway train and once again, it was busy, as she took the last empty seat. And even though it was bulging with a variety of persons, people were still filing in, rudely pushing through, to get a little breathing space.

An older man with a scowl plastered to his red tinted face, tore off the brown cowboy hat he'd been wearing, to reveal a receding hairline and extreme dandruff. He yanked a black cord that was hanging underneath a blonde haired, teenaged boys' acne covered chin. If Ginny remembered correctly, from what Harry told her, at the end of the black cord were earphones.

No matter how hard Ginny tried to focus on the different people her thoughts continued to wander back to Malfoy. How could someone, who'd been such a devil in school, look so incredibly approachable? His eyes hadn't been hardened or venom filled, but had been rather, warm and inviting. Ginny had actually noticed laugh lines on the side of his mouth. His skin had still been pale however, and though he gained bits of muscle and looked mighty fine in his choice of clothing, he still had the willowy, slightly athletic build, Ginny remembered him to have, in school.

"Hey man! Do you know how much these headphones cost? I don't even know you! Keep your damn hands to yourself…pervert!"

_Headphones! They were called headphones. Malfoy always looked perfectly spotless…_

"Don't 'hey man' me, you little twerp. Have some respect for your elders and keep that _noise_ down!" The elderly man sputtered in outrage.

"You old fart, say it, don't spray it," the teenager growled standing up and pushing his way through the crowd.

A pretty, young, pregnant woman came into view as she maneuvered her way towards the back, sighing heavily. Frowning as the woman stood, holding the pole, Ginny recalled her mothers' explanation on what it was like being pregnant…the mood swings, the backaches of sorts. Of course Ginny had already known about that from simple observations, and it was obvious the short, black, haired woman was in pain.

"Ma'am?" Ginny called out to her.

She turned her hazel eyes towards Ginny and stared at her.

"You can have my seat," Ginny offered, standing up to allow the other woman to sit down.

She sighed in relief. "Thank you dear."

Ginny nodded her welcome, her mind fully not on the exchange. "Not a problem."

At any other time Ginny would have started up a conversation with the woman, but Draco Malfoy was clouding her better judgment of initiating a polite conversation to pass the train ride away. It was hard when all she was, was a bundle full of nerves, she was after headed towards Malfoy's hotel room.

His nature, to constantly look pristine, had obviously not changed either, with his haircut of the shorter fashion and all black attire. It was rather irritating that he still managed to keep every piece of his silvery, blonde hair in place.

Leaning her forehead against, the most likely germ covered, pole Ginny finally allowed her thoughts to wander.

-

It had happened so quickly really. It was the last place she'd ever expected to see Draco Malfoy…

It came about as any ordinary day, the first day, in fact, of her one-week trip. She had come to New York to do some research for her father, who wanted to know the function of a 'Time Square.' Arthur was now the Minister of Magic and had very little time to get away, especially with the inevitable confrontation, brewing in the wings, with 'he who must not be named'. She was rather quick to accept the offer; she'd been longing for adventure, of the non-deadly type, even a chance to get out of the spotlight that followed her brother and his friends. She loved them dearly, but sometimes it was too much being connected to the people who 'saved the world a lot.' Honestly she was surprised it hadn't become a trend, 'saving the world.' The trip was originally supposed to be only two days, but she talked her father into extending it.

Ginny had had the most horrid time trying to figure out what, exactly, a Time Square was. It was only until she approached a young woman that she figured out why her trial and errors, continued to be just that…trial and _error_. It turned out that Times Square was a place for the stars, not astrological stars, but of the famous people sort. It was where major companies, such as the MTV studios, resided in. Not to mention the three blocks of theaters. When Ginny had finally sucked up her pride and asked the frumpy young woman with brown hair and thick glasses, she was surprised to find out that she had actually been _standing in_ the mission of her trip.

Ginny had stood there for the longest time, circling like a dog trying to chase its' tail…and then she saw it. The most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, of course it was at a fair distance.

The moment she had seen The Westin New York, she'd been smitten. It had been absolutely breathtaking. Even the people walking around in the colorful, gigantic lobby, with black suits on, looked beautiful and distinguished. It was uncanny.

She had felt extremely out of place in her basic t-shirt and faded blue jeans, which was saying something considering it was a new outfit. She had definitely benefited from her fathers salary increase and of the fact that the Weasley's no longer had children attending Hogwarts. She had gone in with the sole purpose of picking up a booklet on the architecture of the 45-story tower. What she ended up doing was hitting herself, as she walked out of the building, for reading a great advertisement and looking at elegant, businesslike pictures. The amenities alone were enough to persuade anyone to stay; however the price had been out of her range. It was because of her desire to stay in that hotel that she found herself in the situation she was in.

He had been standing with a tiny group of people, who were obviously associates, chatting intently amongst themselves. He hadn't even noticed her. She knew she would never understand what had possessed her to walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder which he could have very well laughed in her face, embarrassing the life out of her in that subway station; nor would she know what had been going through her mind when she had accepted his invitation of dinner. Ginny wasn't sure if it was because she was happy to actually know someone in this big place they called New York or if it was because she had secretly hidden a crush from him during her last few months of sixth year.

_"I'd like to have dinner with you some time," he spoke casually, his voice flowing smoothly and sure. _

_Ginny stared._

_"You're looking at me as if—"_

_She let out a startled gasp and frowned at him. "As if you are not of this earth? Well, I'm **thinking** it too."_

His eyes had sparkled when he chuckled. Ginny had never known eyes to really sparkle. Sure she had read about it in stories, but had never really seen it, or if she had, never really paid attention. And who would have thought that Draco Malfoy's smile could pause the beat of her heart, she hadn't even known if he would smile. He had never done it often in school and when he had it was usually menacing.

And of course asking her to dinner hadn't been the first thing that popped out of his mouth, the stuff that came before that was irrelevant…or rather, she couldn't remember.

_"I urge you to accept my dinner invitation," he continued._

_"Urge? Listen buddy, you can urge me all you want, but I—"_

_He licked his bottom lip slowly, almost caressingly, as he smiled seductively. "I can urge 'you' all I want? Hmm, interesting offer."_

Ginny had never had much experience with men and she had often found herself wondering (after reading one of her many romance novels…a guilty pleasure on her part), if a smile could really be seductive. At that time, if anyone would have asked her, she could have given a straight and simple 'yes'.

_Ginny blushed furiously. "No, I didn't mean that."_

_"I know what you meant, but please, don't let our past waver your decision. Let's prove that we're adults here."_

_Ginny rubbed her ears. Had she heard him correctly? Did he say please?_

_"We're bordering adulthood, it doesn't make us 'officially' adults."_

_Draco raised a perfectly arched, however still masculine, eyebrow. "Oh…and what makes one an 'official' adult? Age? Maturity?" _

_Ginny frowned and nibbled her bottom lip in deep thought. "Well I-well I-I suppose you're right."_

_His smile broadened and he slipped his hands into his pockets. "So you'll accept? Good, come to this hotel number tomorrow night," he paused to write on the piece of paper he had pulled from his pant pocket, "and be there around seven-ish?"_

_Ginny stared blankly at the paper he handed to her. "I-um…"_

_"I confuse you a lot don't I?"_

_"Are you doing it on purpose?" Ginny growled with frustration._

_"No, but I wonder how you'd react if I did."_

_"Where is this?"_

"The Westin New York at Times Square. It's right in the heart of the Broadway theater district…you really can't miss it." 

"YES!" She had practically hollered. Then quickly ran her hands, palm opened, down her hair. "I mean, I'll have dinner with you."

So here she was, on the subway, still slightly confused about yesterday's events, as the train took her towards her stop. It seemed that within minutes she was knocking on the door number he had given her.

She finally understood that moment in books when they say 'time stands still', because when someone as beautiful as Draco Malfoy opens a door with bare feet, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a hooded gray sweat shirt, one would be considered so lucky. Ginny took a deep, shaky breath as he greeted her and moved aside to let her in.

This was going to be a tough night.

Fin

A/N: I haven't been to NYC many times, and the times I was there I was mainly in crowded, dark areas…plays, concerts, so I apologize if some information is off.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
